


It's Real

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [15]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post NFA, not compliant to btvs season 8, post AtF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike come to see Buffy. Post NFA and AtF. Not compliant to any comics but Ats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Real

Prompt: Its real  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Spike, Buffy Summers  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers  
Summary: Spike come to see Buffy. Post NFA and AtF. Not compliant to any comics but Ats.

There was a knock on the door of the four bedroom house shared by the Summers sisters, Willow, and Xander. The four had left the evil fighting business (except for helping out with a couple apocalypses) after the Watcher's Council had regrouped and taken over with the new Slayers.

Buffy danced over to the door in rhythm to the radio she had playing through the empty house. When she opened it, she was shocked to see a figure with bleached hair huddled under a smoking blanket.

"Wanna invite me in, luv?" A familiar voice spoke in an all too familiar rough British drawl.

"S-spike?"

"C'mon! I'm hard boiling out here!"

"C-come in."

The vampire rushed through the door only to be jumped on by a very excited Slayer. Surprised, he quickly supported her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Spike?Wh- how- is this real?"

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah Pet, its real."


End file.
